The present invention relates to sliding doors of the type commonly used as part of a shower or tub enclosure; and more particularly to such doors that are suspended from and slidable along an overhead track.
Tub and shower enclosures often have an opening that is closed with a pair of sliding doors. A common door assembly has a lower track mounted on the rim of the tub or shower pan and another track mounted directly overhead. Each door slides in separate channels within the tracks and is able to slide past the other door.
In one version of this type of door assembly, a pair of rollers are mounted on the door and ride in a groove in the overhead track. The rollers enable the door to glide easily in a horizontal direction along the overhead track. However, a bather could inadvertently raise the door in a manner that causes the rollers to dislodge from the rail and allows the door to fall into or out of the tub.
In addition, the design allows the user to tip the door inward to clean the door and the lower track. It also is desirable to prevent the door from coming off the overhead track while the door is tipped for cleaning.